


广告代言人

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 流花代言各种广告的脑洞系列
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流花 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 003广告背后的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了阿姨画的003广告（https://rukawahanamichi1110.lofter.com/post/30952d6d_1c8e1fc42），脑洞大开，联动一发。（我不在AO3存档就没有安全感）超级小的小短篇对话，感谢阿姨提供图片和部分情节！  
> 感谢阿姨和朋友对我的鼓励！看到我的作品可以给别人带来思考和快乐，我超级开心的~

周六，两人在吃早饭。流先吃完了，把笔记本电脑拿到餐桌上查邮件。

花：你就不能专心吃饭？

流：我在等一封重要的邮件。

花：什么邮件？

流：有个广告或许可以接。之前那个杂志调查，我不是人气最高运动员吗，厂商说最近会来联系我。

花：哦，那个调查。什么广告啊？不要拍得太累，咱们不缺钱。

流：（握拳）刚收到邮件了！

花：？

流：（把电脑转过去）003。

花：！？你要接这么色情的广告？这怎么拍啊？（叉腰站起）这要给全国的人看啊！

流：（示意花坐下）9000万yen*。如果我跟导演说咱们两个人一起，那就是1亿8千万yen。

花：……

流：（看花站起来转过头去）……要不我不接了？

花：也不行，那对厂商多不好，毕竟他们肯定也是做了很多准备工作才来联系你的。

流：（写邮件答应，点击发送）咱们先让经纪人带咱们去见见导演，你有任何想法都可以让他传达。1亿8千万yen咱们可以放一大部分到基金会里，你之前也跟我说过你很在意第三世界国家医疗用品的短缺……

（经纪人带着二人见到了导演）

花：（重重地靠在沙发上）事先说好，我不出镜。

流：导演您对分镜是怎么计划的？

导演：（递上计划书）我之前想的是计划书里这样，你俩都出镜的效果会非常好，但是樱木本人的想法我们肯定是首先尊重的。

流：（翻着计划书，小声）其实就是对着摄像机做几次，你一直都对自己的身体很骄傲的。

花：（扯着流的衣服）可是那种程度的怎么能给所有人看！

流：而且其实都不用真的做，可以切镜头的，你也拍过电视剧……

花：那不是更难受了吗！

流：……（若有所思）

经纪人：这样吧，流川你出镜，解说的声音用樱木的，演出名单里写两个人，你们说呢？

流&花：好。

（几个星期后，广告拍好并投放了）

流：（打开电视，换到一个频道）花，快来看，咱们的广告。

花：（从餐厅过来了）（看到电视上没穿衣服的流）我记得你拍这个拍了一整天，吃了多少蛋白粉啊？

流：没吃啊，很放松地随便拍了几下就过了。剩下的时间只是在看剪辑。你不是唯一一个对自己身体骄傲的人。

花：切。

电视：“003超润滑，改良配方全新发售，天才的选择！喜欢就要放心去玩！”

花：超级有精神的声音吧！

流：嗯。对了，给你看他们今天上午送过来的产品。（示意花到卧室，指了指两大箱003）

花：！！真是厉害。哎，都四点了，我要去准备晚饭了。

流：（抢先一步关上卧室门）喜欢就要放心去玩，你自己说的。

=====================

没有仔细研究过明星拍广告是什么流程，如果有错误，请忽略~

*广告费：查了下最贵的男明星木村拓哉的广告费是8000万yen，那就再多一点吧！


	2. 山地车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然能双更，有生之年！惊不惊喜，意不意外hhh  
> 和阿姨看山地车广告时获得了灵感。感谢阿姨跟我头脑风暴，很受启发！  
> 广告代言人可以扩张成一个系列了，看心情不定期更新。

（放学路上，流推着粉色女式车）

花：狐狸，你知道我的愿望是什么吗？

流：和女孩子牵手上下学。

花：还有一个！

流：？

花：骑自行车把可爱的女孩子带在后座上下学。

流：……（指了指后座）这个，现在就可以实现。

花：（坐了上去，腿伸不直）

二人：……

（10分钟后）

流：（在玄关脱了鞋）妈，我想买山地车。

流妈：上个月不是刚给你零花钱吗？

流：吃饭花完了。

流妈：哦？你是吃了什么？那你自己再攒一攒吧！我看上最新版的美容仪了，上次就没抢到，这次可不能再错过了。

流：……

（一周后，放学路上）

花：狐狸你电话震动了。

流：（拿出）陌生号码，不接。（挂掉）

花：又响了。你接吧，开下免提。万一是重要的事情呢，比如你有个失散多年的妹妹那样的！如果是诈骗电话，我也能帮你分辨（笑）

流：（叹气，接起）喂？……Izzo？（开免提）

对方：我们对你在全国大赛的表现印象深刻，觉得你非常符合我们山地车锋利的特质！不知你是否愿意为我们代言？你可以从我们的产品目录里任选两辆山地车，给你和你的朋友！

花：Izzo？那不是广告上播的那个超酷的牌子吗！那个动画，简直了！

流：愿意！

（两个月后，放学路上）

花：新山地车回头率100%啊。

流：你要是把你那辆骑出来也一样。

花：学校离我家这么近，走几步就到了，用不着骑车。周末和你出去玩的时候骑一下就挺好的(*｀▽´*)。

流：山地车不能安后座……（挠头）对了，你坐上来试试。（指着横杠）

花：啊？爸妈带小孩才这样坐吧……（坐上）嗯……第一次坐横杠，感觉还挺爽的，视野变宽阔了！

流：（坐到座位上蹬了起来）

花：喂喂，你怎么往护栏上骑！我是不是把你挡住了！快停下快停下！（跳下）

（咣————）

（周末，海边）

花：（惊）你为啥要搞这么一辆人力车！！而且你从哪里搞到的！

流：（拉了拉）我在镰仓旅游服务中心认识个阿姨。我跟她说了我的愿望，她说愿意帮我，让我租一天。快点坐上来，坐这个腿能伸直。

花：（将信将疑地坐了上去）租这个车还拉到这里，很辛苦吧……

流：我要开动了。

花：啊啊啊啊你这也太快了吧！（他注意到拉车的流哥，盯着他宽阔的脊背和饱满的翘臀，意识到自己好像还是第一次从这个角度看着他。他开始幻想着他脱掉上衣的样子，不知不觉脑内只剩下脱光的他，觉得如果自己是带女孩子在自行车后座，大概就是这样的感觉吧。不对，那样女孩子只能看到自己的背，远比不上现在这样，可以看到他动起来的身体。这么一想发现自己之前的那个愿望也太天真了，而正在拉车的人竟然愿意去做这么多帮他实现那个愿望……）狐狸，我明白你意思了！你快停下！

流：？

花：（从车上下来，在流脸上飞快地亲了一下！）

流：//

花：我要改变我的愿望！

流：嗯？

花：和你一起骑车上下学！


	3. Out杂志封面人物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骄傲月快乐！感恩阿姨给我的启发，致我的LGBT朋友们。  
> 如果没有病毒，我这个月本来应该飞到地球的另一面见到我的LGBT朋友们了！qwq（捶桌  
> 当然，积极的一面就是，突然多出来很多时间安心产粮╭(╯—╰)╮包括我在非常认真准备中的第三篇科幻w  
> 希望这个动荡不安的世界上能有更多的包容、和平与爱！

某天下午，流花二人躺在床上，享受刚ML完的氛围。花的电话突然响了。  
流：（叹气，翻了个身）你干嘛设响铃。  
花：（伸手拿过手机，扫了一眼手机屏幕）经纪人打来的。我只对这几个人设响铃，钱我还是要挣一些的。  
流：哦。接吧，开一下免提。  
花：（按下接听和免提）喂？  
经纪人：樱木啊，今天抽空看一下我刚才给你发的邮件。时间非常紧张，要求明天定下来。  
花：我一会儿看。大概是关于什么内容的，怎么这么着急？  
经纪人：Out杂志想邀请你当6月骄傲月的封面人物。  
花：Out，好熟悉的名字。  
经纪人：Out是美国发行量最大的LGBT杂志。具体信息在我发你的邮件里，你也可以看看他们官网。我个人觉得这个机会挺难得的，你跟他们的风格也挺契合的。尽快给我答复啊。  
花：嗯，好的。  
流：契合？（打开谷歌，输入Out杂志，浏览着搜索结果）

（两个小时后，樱木给经纪人回拨电话）  
经纪人：看得怎么样了，考虑好了吗？  
花：我很愿意！我觉得我这个名人上Out的封面，会鼓励人们勇敢表达自己。  
流：能不能我俩都拍。我觉得只让他拍，造成的影响会不太好。  
花：你刚才可不是这样说的！什么叫影响不太好，你这是对我的身体有意见吗？你上次单独全裸出演003的广告，我有说你影响不好吗？  
流：那是机位效果，不是全裸。而且我记得那次是你因为害羞而自己拒绝上镜的？  
花：……  
流：你看，杂志的人建议的封面姿势是你只穿一条内裤，张开腿坐在洗手间里。我觉得尺度太大。  
花：我不明白为什么你会觉得这个尺度大，我就不评价你平时对我的所作所为了。那你觉得003广告尺度大吗？  
流：003是在日本深夜节目之间播出的广告，观众以中年人为主，数量也没那么多。Out主要面向的是美国的性少数人群，数量是3亿乘以百分之4.5……1300万。他们的文化背景都不同，更别说那些为了阅读量毫无底线的媒体了。  
花：那倒是，而且咱们之前打球的时候也确实深受其害……  
流：你想通过自己的行动让世界变得更好，我一直都是支持你的。不过也许可以多考虑一下杂志发布后带来的影响，那些会到你和我身上的影响。我们还有事业在经营，你还记得吗。如果这次上杂志封面会带来压力，多一个人来分担会更好，你觉得呢？  
花：（点头）你认真起来的样子，真的……  
流：真的什么？  
花：真的很帅，我真的很喜欢！  
流：（笑）（对着电话）可以问问他们能不能让我俩都上封面吗？  
经纪人：了解了，我会跟杂志那边再全力争取一下。  
（一个小时后）  
经纪人：他们那边同意了，说你俩一起上封面更好，他们一开始就应该想到的。飞纽约总部的机票我这就开始预定，订好了通知你们。  
流：（握拳）感谢。（扑倒花）

（摄影棚里）  
总监：上次经纪人跟我说了一些意见，我们讨论后也决定采纳。这个是我们对于封面的最新想法。（递上）  
摄影师：（凑过来看）Oh wow，真人比照片惊艳太多了吧！  
花：这个想法我非常喜欢。  
化妆师：那就开始化妆吧！  
（两小时后，化妆完毕）  
花：（在镜子里看着两人的彩妆和彩虹高光）化妆师们也太厉害了吧！  
流：同意。  
摄影师：可以摆出指定的姿势了吗？  
花：OK！枫你要正对镜头。（把他摆正，从后面勾住他）  
助理：（看着镜头里流的锁骨）天啊，我这才实习第一周！我要幸福地原地去世了。  
摄影师：赶快习惯，我还要让你给我干活呢。（对着流花二人）你们再多摆几个不同的亲密姿势吧！即兴发挥也欢迎！Let there be chemistry！  
花：我有个想法。（突然伸过头轻轻咬住流的耳朵，像ML时候一样深情地注视着他）  
流：（感觉耳朵有点痒，回头）  
摄影师：（迅速连续按下快门）Gorgeous！！就是这个效果！接下来我们拍一下全身的封底吧！

两周后，流在信箱里收到了6月的Out。  
流：（走进客厅）杂志收到了。  
花：给我看看。哎，我手机响了，肯定是洋平，他说他这几天要找个时间跟我聊聊。（接起）喂？  
洋：我看到最新一期的Out了。我只想说oh，my，god。   
花：啊哈哈哈，你看到了啊。狐狸，洋平也看到封面了。  
流：他怎么看到的？  
花：洋平自从上次在旧金山进修完，就当上了AiiRO CAFÉ的明星调酒师，你忘了？大门是个鸟居的那家超人气gay bar。  
流：哦。  
洋：昨天刚送来的杂志，今天已经被客人翻烂了。所有人都在问我，你认识这两个人吗！我说，我只是一个调酒师，我不可能认识杂志上的所有人。  
花：不过仔细想想，你和我从幼儿园就认识了，都二十几年了吧，真是难以相信啊。你还跟他们说什么了？  
洋：我说，我知道的是，你们都很勇敢。能见证你们一路走来，我也感到荣幸。这个世界需要更多你们这样的人。


	4. 刮毛器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前两张花花插图的配套脑洞。  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/83151527  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/83200504

1  
我：上一张你腿分开的自拍图，被老坟头屏蔽了，555。吓得我赶紧申请解屏，还好通过了。  
花：怪我魅力太大咯？  
流：我说过的，让你把腿并拢。  
花：最近实在太热了。那里要散热的，不然不舒服。  
流：你愿意让审查员把你看个精光吗！（生气）  
花：好好，我明白了，下次我会注意的。只让你一个人看。（亲）

2  
流：发奖金了，给你买了礼物。这是第一个，剩下九个这几天寄到。  
花：哇！（拆开）短裙？你给我解释一下。  
流：你说要散热。你先穿上试试看。  
花：（穿上）确实很凉快很舒服啊。真是出乎意料！

3  
流：（进家门）我回来了，把你的快递拿进来了。  
花：欢迎回来！帮我拆开看看里面是什么。  
流：（拆开）你买的刮毛器？  
花：啊，是厂商看了我发的穿短裙那张照片，然后给我寄的，希望我能帮他们宣传一下。说实话，我还挺想试用一下的，毕竟最近天气更热了！  
流：试吧。  
花：如果我把毛刮掉，你会在意吗？  
流：不会。一个人刮能看清楚吗，需要我帮忙吗？  
花：不需要！  
流：那我就坐在旁边看着。  
花：那更不行！  
流：（捏花的脸）哦，那样你会紧张。我特别想看你紧张的样子，不过为了你的安全，这次还是算了。

4 （床上）  
流：原来你把胸毛腿毛全都刮了，我以为你只准备刮那里的。  
花：我一开始确实是那样想的，但是刮完那里就刮上瘾了。  
流：（摸上去）手感倒是相当不错。（摸得停不下来）

5（几天后）  
流：（把花的小腿架在他肩膀上）  
花：怎么了，你的表情好像有点不对。  
流：……  
花：是我的腿毛太扎了对吗？要不我现在马上去刮一下？还是我们换个姿势？  
流：不要。我有一个更好的想法。（起身打开衣柜，拿出一双黑色过膝长袜，准备给花穿上）可以吗？  
花：wtf，你啥时候想到买的？真是服了你。（伸直腿）你来吧。  
流：（开心）  
花：奇怪的道具又增加了。啊！……


	5. 脱毛膏

流：花道。  
花：嗯？  
流：有个广告我想让你跟我一起接下来。  
花：什么广告，是好吃的吗？  
流：脱毛膏。（电脑屏幕转到花花的方向）  
花：“真男人无畏女装”？   
流：我认为这个广告具有重要的社会意义。  
花：？？我看你就是想穿女装。  
流：科学研究表明裙子可以有效帮助裆部散热。  
花：这都十一月了，散什么热啊。  
流：（站起来从背后抱住花花，在他申上蹭）十一月也很热。  
花：好吧！不就是穿一条裙子。

（几天后，经纪人带两人到了拍摄现场）  
花：之前没跟我说我要演传统蜜蜡脱毛啊！  
经纪人：抱歉抱歉，这个是昨天创意团队临时想出来的，他们觉得跟脱毛膏对比一下效果会更好，所以想征求一下你的意见。如果不合适的话我去拒绝他们。  
流：可以剪辑画面吧，不一定要他真的自己脱毛。  
花：别人的身体配我的声音，怎么想都很奇怪吧，那还是拍我自己的身体吧。  
经纪人：他们只会给你脱一点，摄影团队会一次性拍好的，请放心。广告费方面，我一定按照最高的标准去争取！  
花：好吧！（工作人员设置好机位，给他蜜蜡脱毛）啊啊啊啊啊疼死了！  
经纪人：我不知道蜜蜡脱毛会这么痛的，我一定多去争取点广告费……  
流：他只是喜欢演戏。  
经纪人：真的没问题吗？他年轻的时候那么擅长打架，如果连他都这么痛……  
流：他就是现在不太习惯了，没问题的。  
花：有问题！（把流拉到一边）你不想要钱啦！我还想要呢！  
流：我错了。（对经纪人）按照花道说的来吧。

（两人回家，给小一看了刚才拍广告的照片）  
一：Papa和daddy平时脱毛吗？  
花：不脱。  
一：啊为什么呢，脱了会不舒服吗？  
花：我俩大学的时候脱过一次，那感觉太酸爽了！那时候我俩打赌，谁这个学期的绩点更高，谁就可以给对方提一个要求！比如说请十次寿司，去操场跑20圈，假期一起去国家公园之类的。  
一：20圈！好想知道结果……（想起和二酱小杰那次惨败爸爸们的3v2）哎，不过我明白papa你评价daddy的时候，参照的都是你。如果是参照我们的话，总是完爆的。  
花：别灰心嘛，我们当时花很多时间在练习上，你们的目标又不是成为专业运动员。然后大二冬季学期的时候我不小心有一门课得了C，把绩点拉下去了。把枫高兴的，竟然让我脱毛！我说死狐狸你太过分了，大冬天的让我脱毛，多冷啊！他说谁让你选课不慎，选了平时成绩那么高的课，之后继续这样选的话绩点还会掉下去。我说凭什么只有我，要脱一起脱！结果他真的跟我都脱了。刚脱完感觉还挺新鲜的，长出来的时候就太扎了，之后就没脱过了。  
一：我可以知道脱的是哪个部位吗……  
流：下半身某个部位。  
一：！！佩服爸爸们的勇气！

（小一要到照片，给小杰发消息）  
一：在接待病人吗？  
杰：没，在整理病例，不然也没空回复你了。  
一：一会儿要出去见一位客户，可能晚点回来。  
杰：嗯！等你。  
一：给你看爸爸们新接的广告。（图片）  
杰：哇！爸爸们穿着裙子也很上镜。  
一：他们想要通过脱毛膏的广告，向社会传达平等和爱的信息。我也要在自己的领域努力！   
杰：Fighting！

（两周后的某天）  
小杰下班了。他去洗手间脱掉白色工作服，换上新买的、流花二人代言的私立校服和羊毛长大衣，开车回家。路过十字路口的时候，他看到屏幕上的巨幅广告：流daddy穿着女仆装，翘着腿坐在欧式古典风格工作室的老板椅上。刮掉腿毛的双腿抹了油，闪着金色的光。他笑了笑，停下车，到路边的药妆店里买了脱毛膏和脱毛器套装。

（晚上）  
杰：（穿着校服进入小一的工作室，蹭了蹭他的身子）今天想做吗？  
一：（轻轻推开）你先解释一下这个。（电脑屏幕对准小杰）你为什么会有一个性别是女性的小号？还用二酱的照片当头像？  
杰：我……是因为我加入了一个内衣福利群，只有女生可以买！如果性别显示男生会被踢出去的。我是跟二酱说过征得她同意才用的！你不信可以去问她！群我也可以给你看！  
一：我信你。（亲）那么你买的内衣呢？  
杰：在这里！（开始脱校服上衣）  
一：你挺喜欢穿校服的，我记得你上过的学校都没有要求穿的。  
杰：就是学生时候没有穿校服的要求，现在才特别想买校服来穿~  
一：穿上校服有什么感觉？  
杰：感觉自己回到了17岁！（脱校服裤子）  
一：17岁的fluffy nerd？  
杰：不许说我fluffy nerd！（脱黑色蕾丝三角内裤）You are bullying me! I will report to the school!  
一：When they come to investigate me, I will say, sorry I was just playing with the fluffy bunny. Who doesn’t like fluffy bunny?（手指伸进小杰的金发，另一只手伸进小杰的下半身）……！When did the fluffy bunny shaved himself!  
杰：You don’t like it?  
一：It’s just…special. I like everything of you. Let me take a closer look. Oooh the genitals look bigger.  
杰：Really?!  
一：And let me have a try!

（两个小时后）  
一：哦！我还给你买了礼物，差点忘了。（从包里拿出一罐臀部镇定修复霜，抱着小杰的臀部涂抹）  
杰：好舒服！一会儿给我看看配料，我想试试自己多配制一些。

（一周以后）

杰：痛死我了！  
一：（笑）前面还是后面？  
杰：当然是前面！  
一：你可以再全部剃掉。  
杰：不要！我再也不剃光了。  
一：（亲）以后刮短一点就行。What about letting Natasha designing some hairstyles especially for this super cute bunny?  
杰：She is definitely NOT gonna design THIS hair!


End file.
